All Sorts Of Trouble
by EverythingFan
Summary: Lady Adeline has returned from time in the Holy Lands with her brother King Richard, to find that their childhood friend Robin has been made an outlaw. And while some things change, others never will... Comment if you like, or want me to update.
1. Cheer Up, The Worst Is Yet To Come

Prologue

"Hurry up Richard!" she called behind her, and watched her brother stumble on a hill. She looked ahead, Robin was beating them. "Come on!" she pushed on, but in her haste she did not see the root. She fell to the ground, her gown splattered with mud, one of her ringlets hanging loose, like an untied string. Looking down at her palm, she noticed for the first time the thorn embedded deep in the skin. Her lip quivered slightly, but she refused to cry, the boys never cried so why should she? She clambered onto her feet, trying to push through the bushes, picking up a stick and hacking at them until finally, they parted. Richard was behind her, so they moved on together, hand in hand, her hiding her wounded one in the pocket of her skirts.

They reached where Robin was sitting, on a verge, looking down over the valley. He was panting and as they dropped down beside him, so were they. He looked over at Adeline, and noticed her hidden hand. Drawing it out, he examined it cautiously.

"It'll have to come out, Adie," he commented, and she nodded.  
"Do it then," she bit down on her lip, readying herself. But even when he did remove it, it still shocked her and she screamed, loud and long. A cluster of tears ran down her cheeks.

"Why did you hurt her, Robin?!" Richard exclaimed, pulling her hand into his own.  
Adeline's eyes did not leave Robin's face as she spoke. "Because he had to," she said calmly.

---

"Lady! Lady!" the maid shook her awake "Lady Adeline, we have arrived."  
Adeline pushed her hand into her hair, opening sleepy eyes to gaze out of the window. She was finally home. No more vast endless desert, no more heat, no more… She clambered down from the carriage, grabbing handfuls of her gown so she could run freely to the door.

"Father," she cried, embracing him tightly. From behind him emerged her younger sister, Phillippa.

"Philly," Adeline pulled her close, squeezing her slightly "How you have grown!" she exclaimed, laughing as they retreated into the house.

---

"And how is your brother?" Adeline had anticipated this subject, as had Richard, so they had already discussed her reply.

"He's very well. He would have come home with me, but for that him staying keeps the men's morale up and that is something we cannot afford to lose," she nibbled a slice of bread.  
"I am so glad to hear that he is well," her Father responded, sipping his wine "Your Mother would be so proud."  
"I know," she leant over to pat his arm "Well, I'm exhausted from all of my travelling, I think I will retire." She had just reached the foot of the stairs when she spun around to regard them. "Whatever happened to Robin?"  
"Robin?" her Father's face was a mask of reluctance, disapproval and worry.  
"Yes, Robin of Locksley, surely Father, you have not forgotten him," she smiled, in jest "Why has he not visited? He must have been informed of my return."  
"Yes…" her Father trailed off "Adeline, there's something I must tell you."  
"He's not dead is he?" she enquired, her face concerned.  
"No, no, nothing of that sort," he grimaced "He's been made an outlaw."  
"Made an outlaw!" she exclaimed "This is an outrage! He is the Earl of Huntingdon and King Richard's personal friend, he cannot be an outlaw!"  
"The Sheriff has decreed it," her Father responded solemnly "And his word is law now."  
"Is it indeed," she had managed to reign in her anger and she spoke calmly "I must rest."  
"Adeline," she glanced back at him over her shoulder "Don't do anything… rash."  
She smiled cheekily "Would I?" and carried on up the stairs.


	2. A Witty Saying Proves Nothing

Reclining on her bed, she now had time to think. Robin, an outlaw? She could scarcely believe it and she knew Richard would have a fit when she told him. Or perhaps she did not need to tell him. From the scanty details she had been able to learn, the new Sheriff Vaysey was very powerful, very rich and very corrupt.

Which meant he could be easily bought; Adeline had money, a lot of it, enough to buy people off left and right. But she had chosen not to, that was until now. But anyone would do that for a friend…  
A noise outside her window brought her out of her thoughts and she approached the closed shutters carefully. Tugging one open, someone suddenly jumped in through the window past her.  
"I'll-" she began to threaten but realized who it was "Robin!" she jumped into his arms in a most unladylike manner.  
"Adie!"

"I thought you were an outlaw," she commented as they drew apart.

"I am," he replied, rather proudly she thought.

"But where is Much?" she enquired of Robin's manservant "I hope he has come to no harm."  
"He is well, as always," he offered an arm "Perhaps I shall take you to him."  
"Perhaps?" she grinned.

"Perhaps," he responded, and helped her climb out of the window.

---

"Where are we going?" she asked for about the thirtieth time, they had been riding for at least an hour in Sherwood Forest and she was beginning to tire.

"Almost there," Robin panted, kicking the horse on.

"Great," she mumbled, tightening her grip on his waist "You know, we would have gotten here faster if you'd just let me go on another horse."  
"I know," he smirked "But I like to have you put your arms around me."  
"Robin!" she exclaimed, and slapped the back of his head. He simply laughed, and rode on.

---

"We're here," he announced suddenly, proffering a hand which she ignored and hopped down.  
She looked around. They were in a non-descript place, which looked like everywhere else in the Forest. Brown and green. "What is the-" she broke off as she heard rustling from all around them. "Aren't there supposed to be bandits in these woods?"  
"Supposed to be," he responded, and smiled.  
"Robin of Locksley, if you get me killed," she warned him.

"I won't," he put a hand on her back "Or at least, I don't intend to."  
"Adie!" she turned to find Much running towards her.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, as he hugged her, lifting her feet off the ground.  
"We're outlaws," he responded, glancing at Robin.  
"You say that so proudly," she rolled her eyes.  
"And why not?" she turned to find three men and a woman standing next to Robin.

"Because outlaws kill people, and steal," she looked up at Robin "If that is not what you do, then why are you called so?"  
"Because we believe that the Sheriff is wrong," he replied "And because he has been starving Nottingham."  
"You want to know starvation?" she sighed "Try eating in the Holy Lands. Everything tastes like sand, mostly because it is."  
"Anyway," Robin rubbed his stubbly chin "This is Djac," he pointed to the only woman of the group.  
"A Saracen," Adeline nodded "And a woman. I like where this is going."  
"And Will," he indicated a skinny boy, probably of only nineteen, with a head of dark hair and even darker, serious eyes "And Allan," this time it was a man, with sandy hair and a smiling mouth "And last but not least, Little John." He was tall and wide, with a beard and would have been frightening if it weren't for the warm twinkle in his eye.

"Well, you all know who I am," she said "No one special."  
"No one special?" Little John spoke "My dear, you are royalty."  
"Well…" she sighed "Apart from that."  
"You're very special," Robin smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Now, now don't get soppy," she pushed him away "I suppose you'd better take me to your leader."  
"You're looking at him," Robin replied, looking slightly hurt from her rejection.

She looked him up and down. "And you are the only hope until Richard gets home?" they all nodded "God help us all."


	3. Faith: Not Wanting To Know The Truth

Sitting in the camp, drinking fresh tea that Much had brewed, Robin explained, with the help of the group, everything that had happened since Adeline and Richard had left.

"I tried to come to the Holy Lands," Robin added "But your Father said I was needed here."  
"He was wrong," she shook her head "It is not going as well as everyone thinks. Richard is tired, Robin. And…"  
"And?" they all leant forwards.  
"He is weakening, I worry that he will not survive this war," she looked skyward "But I worry too much. That is why he sent me home," she tried to smile "He says that I nag him like his Mother and worry like an old woman."  
"You do it because you care," Will said from his corner "Surely he can see that."  
"He is a man," she looked absently into the fire "Men see what they want to see."  
"But how is the battle? Are many slain?" Robin enquired.  
"Too many," she nodded "But there are those, such as Carter who survive endless squirmishes," she smiled "You would like Carter."  
"You clearly do," Much commented from where he sat, huddled by the stove.  
"And what is that supposed to mean, Master Much?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.  
"I just meant…" he flushed "Nothing."  
"Then it is as I thought," she stood up "I must go, my Father will be anxious for my return."  
"Let me take you," Robin offered.  
"Thank you, but no," she shook her head "I will take myself," she stepped carefully over the roots of trees.  
"Don't trip," he called.  
"I don't see any thorns, Robin," she replied "I think I will survive."  
He watched until she disappeared down the hill, then sat down on the ground.  
"I've missed her," Much said absently.  
"Me too," Robin mumbled in agreement.

---

"Father?" Adeline dismounted her horse and wandered towards the house. She stepped up onto the porch when suddenly a dark haired man, all dressed in black leather appeared. "What are you doing in my Father's house?"  
"I have come to collect you so you may visit the Sheriff," he responded, standing awkwardly in the doorway.  
"Perhaps I do not wish to visit the Sheriff," she moved to pass him but he blocked her way.

"Perhaps that does not matter," he laid a hand on her arm.  
She leant close to his ear and hissed "If you don't step away from me, this second, you may find a part of my anatomy lodged in your anatomy, and it will not end at all pleasantly for you."

He stepped back but repeated. "Come with me to Nottingham, I will escort you straight back afterwards."  
"You had better keep to that," she warned him, taking the hand he offered as they mounted his horse.

---

"Princess Adeline," the Sheriff greeted her as she was lifted from the horse.  
"Sheriff," she curtsied "To what do I owe your summoning."  
"Honestly Guy, did you not inform our guest of the feast we have prepared in her honor," she glanced apprehensively at Guy.  
"No, I am sorry my Lord, it slipped my mind," he responded, walking up the steps. Adeline followed slowly into the Great Hall. It was still as beautiful as she remembered, but in that moment it seemed dark, gothic and lonely.  
"Please take a seat," she sat down, as obliged and took a sip from the goblet of wine put down for her "What did you wish to speak of, Sheriff?"  
"You really are the King's sister," he glanced at Guy "All work, no play, I like it."  
"And who is this-" she eyed him "Charming man who escorted me to the castle."  
"Oh, that's Guy of Gisbourne," the Sheriff dismissed.

"Guy of Gisbourne indeed," she nodded and made a mental note to enquire of him to Robin.

"How is your dear brother?" the Sheriff asked.  
"He fairs very well. The heat agrees with him," she was determined not to give the Sheriff the satisfaction of knowing of the insufferable conditions.  
"Thank the Lord," the Sheriff praised "I am glad he is well."  
"I will tell him of your concern in my next letter," she replied "I have promised to write and tell him of the countries current situation."  
"And I am assured that you will tell him I am managing Nottingham to the full of my ability."  
"Indeed," she responded, and then stood "I must be returning home, my Father worries."  
"And so he should," the Sheriff smiled, to reveal blackened teeth "A young woman, of royal birth, out alone…" he clicked his tongue in disapproval "It's not safe."  
"Then perhaps those who would make it unsafe need to be dealt with," she suggested.  
"Guy, you will accompany the Princess," the Sheriff told him and Guy obliged, taking her out into the courtyard.

---

"The indignity of it!" she ranted later to Robin "Who does he think he is? I am the King's sister!"  
"He has grown in power, wealth and confidence everyday that Richard spends in the Holy Lands," Robin responded "I am not surprised he orders you around so."  
"Ugh!" she exclaimed and dropped down onto her bed. He shifted from standing by the door to lean on the wall in front of her. "I just wish…" she sighed "Richard was here."  
"As do I," he replied quietly "But he's not, so we have to… get on with it."  
"I know," she covered her face with her hands. He perched on the bed next to her and she sat upright. "I'm still allowed to miss him though."  
"Yes, you are," he nodded "But Nottingham needs you. We need you," he paused "I need you."  
"Wow," she smiled "I don't think you've ever said that to anyone and meant it Robin."  
"I've never said it to anyone, full stop," he admitted and grinned.

"I'm glad you're safe Robin," she glanced down "When I was in the Holy Lands all I could think about was coming home…" she trailed off, not really knowing why.

"I thought of you," he paused then added hurriedly "And Richard, everyday."  
"He spoke of you often," she smiled "We spoke of you often. Summers spent by the river and winters playing in the barn. Before everything…" she looked down and her throat felt choked so she cleared it "Became complicated."  
"Adie," he used her childhood nickname and reached over to stroke her cheek with surprisingly soft hands.  
"Yes?" she gazed up at him for a moment, with wondering eyes.  
"ADELINE!" her sister, Phillippa shouted from downstairs.  
"She hasn't changed," Adeline smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear self-consciously.

"No," he shook his head and moved towards the window.  
"Robin," she put a hand on his arm "Please, for England," she tightened her grip "For Richard, be careful."  
"I will," he grinned cheekily "I always am." And with that, he dropped out of the window.  
She sighed heavily, before moving to go downstairs "He sounds just like me," she mumbled.


End file.
